<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vinira by Sir_Valentin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986214">Vinira</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Valentin/pseuds/Sir_Valentin'>Sir_Valentin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EdxJerbo, F/F, Historias cortas, Lumity, Vinira, historias individuales, soft, vinera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Valentin/pseuds/Sir_Valentin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots vinira. Algunas historias pueden ser de 2 o 3 partes. Son individuales, por lo que voy a jugar con las personalidad de los personajes y los escenarios. </p><p>1) Amity escucha rumores, en un intento por desmentir los se topa con una verdad inesperada.</p><p>2) Luego de años de soportar a sus cerrados padres decide que es hora de dar uno de los pasos más importantes de su vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rumores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La enemistad entre Boscha y Amity seguía tan fresca como el primer día, se ignoraban, cruzaban miradas de desprecio y desdén cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. </p><p>—Qué suerte la mía— murmuró fastidiada al ver aquellos tres ojos característicos en su camino. </p><p>Haría lo de siempre, cruzar con la mirada en alto, fija hacia al frente, con sus libros bien cerca de su pecho sin prestarle la más mínima intención al nefasto grupo de Boscha.  </p><p>¿Por qué siempre tenía que cruzársela en los pasillos? Boscha era resentida, y no bastaba con todo lo que ya había hecho, no, tenía que buscar la forma de seguir molestándole.</p><p>Por supuesto que había notado a su ex amiga acercarse, ni bien su cabellera escarlata con esas horribles raíces marrones se asomaron por el pasillo. ¿Cómo la molestaría esta vez? Lo bueno de haber sido su amiga es conocer sus puntos débiles. Así que ni bien estuvo en el rango de audición su plan comenzó.</p><p>— ¿Escucharon el último escándalo de los Blights? –habló Boscha no tan alto, pero lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Amity oyera.</p><p>Pensó que seguramente esa arpía diría algún rumor sobre ella, intentado humillarla, pero no había cosa que dijera que le importara, así que no reaccionó, ni un pelo se movió, bueno, hasta que continuó hablando.</p><p>—Al parecer Emira, la mayor de los Blights, está en una relación clandestina CON UNA CHICA, y dicen que de muy bajo nivel.</p><p>Boscha solo alcanzó a finalizar la oración cuando un firme agarre de su chaqueta la tomó desprevenida. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al lograr lo que quería. Sabía que no le importarían los rumores sobre ella, pero no soportaría que se metieran con sus hermanos.</p><p>— ¿Qué dijiste? —  le interrogó con una mirada tan llena de ira que Boscha pensó la partiría en dos.</p><p>Intentando recobrar la compostura sin que su enemiga pudiera ver que por un momento flaqueó, siguió hablando.</p><p>—Es lo que todos dicen Blight, al parecer las han visto muy juntitas. Aunque nadie sabe quién es la otra chica. No me sorprende para nada, después de todo tú te juntas con una humana.</p><p>No esperaba que Amity alzara su puño, listo para estamparlo contra su rostro, cerró sus tres ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó.</p><p>—No vales la pena –dijo ninguneándola—, seguramente es otro de tus chismes baratos.</p><p>Recogió sus libros, y sin gastar más de su energía prosiguió su camino, lo que solo hizo enfurecer aún más a Boscha.</p><p>—Tú sabes que nadie cree en esos rumores, ¿cierto? –le preguntó Skara una vez Amity se había marchado.</p><p>—Por supuesto —rio—. Pero ella no.</p><p>Solo quería fastidiarla, seguramente, nada de lo que Boscha decía tenía peso real, ¿no? De todo esto intentaba convencerse mientras caminaba a clases, pero la duda seguía saltando en su cabeza.</p><p>“¿Y si es real?” Pensó.</p><p>Realmente no compartía mucho con sus hermanos mayores dentro de la escuela, incluso los evitaba de ser posible porque siempre la dejaban en ridículo enfrente de Luz y sus amigos. Sabía que los gemelos tenían la fama de siempre escabullirse de clases y hacer bromas, ¿pero era solo eso lo que hacían?</p><p>Emira jamás había tenido un novio, que supiera claro, bueno, en este caso novia. ¿Novia? ¿Emira? ¿Tan poco la conocía? Ahora que lo pensaba cientos de chicos le habían pretendido, pero ella jamás había demostrado interés, creyó que había sido porque muchos eran patéticos, o niños mimados, o descerebrados, pero tal vez jamás le interesaron los chicos para empezar.<br/>
Se detuvo en seco.</p><p>—Estoy pensando demasiado y saltando a conclusiones, todo por un estúpido rumor— trató de convencerse a sí misma de dejar de pensar sobre el tema.</p><p>“Pero… ¿y si no es sólo un rumor?” Las dudas la carcomían.</p><p>No quería preguntarle directamente a su hermana, sería muy vergonzoso, así que le preguntaría a la persona que mejor la conocía, a su gemelo. ¿Pero dónde encontrarlo?</p><p>Esperaría al siguiente receso, pronto comenzarían las clases.  Ya en medio del período debía excederse, como siempre, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo concentrarse, estuvo toda la clase pensando sobre su hermana.  </p><p>Ni bien la campana gritó salió en busca de Ed, preguntó a los chicos de su clase y le dijeron que lo habían visto dirigiéndose a las gradas de la cancha de la escuela. Seguramente estaría haciendo alguna de las suyas.</p><p>Cuando llegó no parecía haber nadie.</p><p>—¿Ed? Necesito hablar contigo— intentó comunicarse, pero pasaron unos segundos y no hubo respuesta.</p><p>Pensó que ya se habría marchado, o que jamás estuvo allí, hasta que escuchó ruidos detrás de las gradas.</p><p>—Estoy aquí hermanita —le llamó, se veía algo agitado.</p><p>—¿Qué hacías? — preguntó dudosa, seguramente nada bueno.</p><p>—Solo preparaba algunas cosas para unas bromas, nada importante. ¿A qué debo tal honor?</p><p>Sabía que su hermana jamás lo buscaría a no ser que fuera algo de suma importancia, pues se exponía a ser víctima de sus bromas.</p><p>—Es que hoy escuché un rumor…</p><p>—¿Ese que dice que si prendes fuego en los inodoros del ala sur las cañerías se vuelven locas y atacan a todos los que entren?—dijo muy emocionado, como si en cualquier momento intentaría comprobarlo.</p><p>—¿Qué? No. Un rumor sobre Em.</p><p>—¿Hablas del rumor que dice que le huelen los pies? Ese fui yo, eso le enseñará a no comerse mis burritos endiablados.</p><p>—¡No, Ed! Déjame hablar.</p><p>Ed podía ser muy impaciente, y en estos momentos lo que más necesitaba era tiempo, porque realmente le costaba hablar del tema.</p><p>—Entonces habla, hermanita. No tengo todo el día, tengo mejores cosas que hacer— dijo mientras se recostaba en una de las grandes columnas que sostenían las gradas.</p><p>—Tú eres quien más tiempo pasa con ella, así que sabrías si sale con alguien ¿no?</p><p>—Es verdad que siempre estamos juntos, concuerdo en esa parte, pero conociéndola no me lo diría.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?</p><p>—Porque la molestaría todo el tiempo y la avergonzaría, lo que es verdad—lo aceptaba, si la haría, y en cada oportunidad que tuviera.</p><p>Esa respuesta no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, solo la dejaba con más dudas.</p><p>—Si quieres saber si sale con alguien, pregúntaselo.</p><p>Tal vez, contra toda probabilidad, su tonto hermano tenía razón. Capaz era mejor dejar de dar vueltas e ir directo a la fuente.</p><p>—Bueno —suspiró—. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?</p><p>—Me dijo que iba a estar por los establos.</p><p>—¿Los establos? ¿Emira? —le cuestionó sin poder creerlo.</p><p>—Solo repito lo que ella me dijo, ni más ni menos.</p><p>Se despidió y se alejó, iría a buscarla a los establos. El día se ponía cada vez más raro.</p><p>—Emira va a desollarte cuando se entere de esto— habló Jerbo saliendo de unos arbustos cercanos.</p><p>Trató de sacarse un poco el polvo de su uniforme, no había sido el mejor escondite, pero fue el que pudieron pensar bajo presión.</p><p>—Absolutamente —aceptó su destino acercándose al pobre chico para retirar las hojas de su cabello.</p><p>Obviamente Emira lo iba a machacar a golpes en cuanto supiera que la había sacrificado con tal de darse el lujo de estar con su maravilloso chico.</p><p>—Pero vale la pena si podemos continuar donde nos quedamos— le guiño un ojo, lo que hizo que aquel tímidamente se sonrojara. Adoraba su inocencia, y aún más disfrutaba robándosela.</p><p>Además, ¡sus acciones estaban justificadas! Pocas veces lograba convencer al brujo de escabullirse de clases para estar con él, y cuando sucedía quería aprovechar cada momento, porque no podía compartir mucho tiempo fuera de clases. Su relación era un secreto, un secreto que quería mantener muy seguro por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Era lo más valioso que tenía, claro que después de sus hermanas, pero no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta.</p><p>Lo tomó por la cintura y lo apoyó contra la biga que estaba cerca, encerrándolo con sus brazos, aunque el chico nunca intentó oponerse. Le gustaba tomar la iniciativa, y le encantaba cada reacción que provocaba en él. Clavó su mirada en su rostro, pero Jerbo no podía mirarlo directo, por lo que tomó su mentón y lo obligó a que sus ojos se encontraran.</p><p>—Eres mío hasta que suene la campana, el resto no importa— dijo y procedió a lo suyo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo se llegaba a los establos? Sabía que la escuela tenía grandes establecimientos para que los chicos del track de cuidadores de bestias pudieran tener sus clases prácticas allí, pero jamás había tenido la necesidad de acercarse a ellos.</p><p>Tuvo la suerte de cruzarse a un par de chicos de uniforme naranja, el típico de los cuidadores, a quienes les pidió indicaciones. Solo debía rodear la escuela por la parte derecha casi hasta el final, y los encontraría.</p><p>No veía a nadie, se adentró en uno de los galpones. A su derecha estaban los corrales, en su mayoría vacíos, mientras que a la izquierda todo tiempo de herramientas y artefactos que no conocía, ni tenía idea de cómo funcionaban.</p><p>Un relincho la tomó por sorpresa y logró asustarla, al buscar de dónde provenía encontró una criatura con rasgos equinos, con un pelaje castaño moteado de manchas blancas, pero que tenía alas. Hermosas alas blancas. Le pareció maravilloso y quiso acercarse a ella, extendió suavemente su brazo y con pasos lentos intentó transmitirle que no era una amenaza. Con paciencia logró apoyar su palma sobre su hocico, que se sintió terso al tacto, un momento grandioso pero breve. Escuchó a una persona entrar y por acto reflejo se escondió, aun cuando no tenía razones.</p><p>—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado— escuchó desde su escondite.</p><p>La voz le sonó conocida, pero no lo suficiente como para identificar a quién pertenecía.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé… pero no vas a negar que fue divertido— pero esa voz era inconfundible para ella, solía escucharla en sus pesadillas y cada día de su vida. Emira.</p><p>No supo bien por qué, pero no intentó salir de su escondite y se quedó allí, entre fardos de heno, tratando de observar cómo se desarrollaba la escena.</p><p>Aquella bruja era más baja que su hermana, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un rodete, y reconoció enseguida que su uniforme consistía de dos colores, por lo que claramente pertenecía a los chicos multi-track, los que solían juntarse con Luz.</p><p>—Sí —suspiró la chica aceptando que algo divertido había sido, pero aún preocupada—. ¡Pero mírate! Estás cubierta de plumas espina. Tuviste suerte que solo era un cachorro y que solo perforan superficialmente, de lo contrario pudo haber terminado muy mal. A veces eres demasiado descuidada.</p><p>A pesar de ser más bajita Emira se apoyaba sobre ella, hasta que pudo sentarse sobre unos cajones de madera a descansar. Parecía estar herida.</p><p>—No me preocupa, sé que siempre estarás ahí —a pesar del dolor no perdía su hábito de coquetear.</p><p>Em tomó las manos de la chica que se encontraba de pie frente a ella, y depositó un tierno beso sobre ellas, causándole un sonrojo.</p><p>—Eres increíble, Blight. Sí que sabes cómo conquistar—dijo sacudiendo su cabeza—. Ahora quédate quieta. </p><p>¿Emira siguiendo órdenes? Algo nunca antes visto. Estática trató de resistir mientras la chica sacaba cuidadosamente las plumas. Al final resultaron ser unas quince o veinte incrustadas en sus brazos, espalda y cuello. Notó que su hermana se aferraba fuerte a las ropas de la chica.</p><p>—Esa fue la última, ahora voy a terminar con un hechizo, así que no te muevas.</p><p>Em asintió mientras la bruja trataba de usar toda su concentración en conjurar un círculo lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar todos los lugares heridos. Cuando este se fusionó con su cuerpo sólo sintió un cálido hormigueo.</p><p>—Listo, ya no debería doler— sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo. </p><p>—¿No me merezco una recompensa por portarme bien? —rogó con ojos de cachorro, esa táctica siempre funcionaba.</p><p>—¡Claro! Ten una paleta— dijo inocentemente sacando una de entre sus ropas.</p><p>Viney podía ser cabeza dura algunas veces, pero su orgullo no le permitía aclarar lo que en realidad quería, así que aceptó el caramelo desilusionada.</p><p>Le sacó el envoltorio, y cuando se la estaba llevando a la boca algo se lo impidió. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con una pícara sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Estás segura que esa era la "recompensa" que querías? — aquel cambio en su voz hizo que su corazón diera un salto.</p><p>El brillo en sus ojos y aquella sonrisa ladina completaban su expresión lasciva, y cuando Em se encontraba con ella, caía rendida a sus pies.</p><p>—Eh…—no lograba articular palabra—. P-por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué más sería? Pffff, Viney, si me encantan tus paletas.</p><p>Había algo cuando la gran Emira Blight, siempre astuta y sagaz, altiva y elegante, era presa de sus nervios que la volvía loca.<br/>
Su rostro al recibir la paleta se había visto tan desilusionado que no había entendido por qué, hasta que recordó con quién trataba.</p><p>—Claro que sí— se inclinó hacia ella, y con un gesto lento pero preciso, recorrió su sien, continuo por detrás de su oreja para terminar posando su mano sobre su cuello. </p><p>Con aquel suave roce todo su cuerpo se sintió recorrido por una corriente, como si su toque fuera eléctrico, parecía mágico. Pero se detuvo allí, no haría nada más hasta que aquellos labios rogaran y Emira lo sabía, conocía aquel lado cruel de Viney, y le fascinaba.</p><p>—Viney—suplicó.</p><p>La bruja acortó aún más el espacio que las separaba, y le susurró al oído.</p><p>—¿Sí?—Su aliento chocó contra su piel, y solo la hizo perderse aún más en sus encantos. </p><p>Ella sabía que odiaba rogar, que un Blight jamás debería caer tan bajo y demostrar tal debilidad, que nunca debería perder su orgullo y dejar que su estatus fuera dañado, pero Viney también sabía que ella ya había renunciado a todo eso hace mucho tiempo, que dejaría ver todas sus vulnerabilidades cuando estuviera con ella porque se sentía segura a su lado.</p><p>—Bésame— susurró casi inaudible, pero no para Viney.</p><p>No se hizo esperar, y dulcemente unió sus labios con los suyos. Un beso apasionado pero reconfortante. Amaba como su feroz cuidadora de bestias era delicada con ella, pero no perdía su firmeza. Em se sobresaltó cuando sintió el firme agarre por la cintura que la alzó y en cuestión de segundos la giró para quedar ella sentada sobre el regazo la castaña. </p><p>—Así es mejor— comentó antes de volver a concentrarse en los labios de la ilusionista. </p><p>Pensó que estando encima tendría la oportunidad de estar al mando, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Viney pasó de aquel beso cordial a morder su labio inferior lo que causó que un gemido ahogado escapara de su garganta, ocasión que aprovechó para deslizar su lengua, el beso se volvía cada vez más profundo, cada vez más sensual. </p><p>Por cada segundo que pasaba su frecuencia cardiaca se elevaba más, su cuerpo se tornaba más caliente ya pesar de que sus pulmones gritaran cada vez más por oxígeno, no quería romper el beso.</p><p>Las manos ásperas de su novia le cosquillearon cuando se deslizaron por debajo de su túnica para acariciar sus caderas y viajar hasta su espalda baja. Los leves gemidos que Em intentaba desesperadamente en vano contener no hacían más que avivar su deseo.</p><p>No supo en qué momento su chaqueta había sido arrojada al suelo para que su cuello quedara expuesto listo a ser presa de sus besos hambrientos. Desde la comisura de sus labios, besando el borde de su mandíbula para descender por su cuello hasta la línea de su clavícula, dejó un sendero de pequeños besos que parecían quemarla.</p><p>Saboreó aquella piel que parecía hecha del más fino marfil antes de clavar sus dientes en ella, dejando la zona de un tono rojizo que pronto se volvería violáceo. </p><p>Em sabía que sería problemático, que tendría que ocultar aquella marca, pero la sensación era tan placentera, significa posesión, que ella era suya. </p><p>Las dos entendían que necesitaban parar, si bien sabían a la perfección que nadie solía acercarse a esas horas por los establos, era peligroso que las pillaran bajo esas circunstancias, pero la adrenalina era un toque maravilloso.</p><p>—Viney…—musitó presa del placer, tratando de recobrar un poquito de cordura. </p><p>Ya sabía qué significa, pero no quería parar. La ignoró y siguió con su tarea.</p><p>—Ah…—esta vez su mordida había sido más voraz, causando un gemido más audible.</p><p>Mientras aquella lujuriosa escena continuaba la menor de los Blights quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, que un terremoto partiera el suelo y cayera al abismo, que un rayo la volviera cenizas o que un agujero negro la succionar para siempre. Cualquiera de las opciones estaba bien con tal de no seguir siendo torturada. No sólo había confirmado el rumor, sin que estaba presenciando una de las escenas más grotescas, espeluznantes y terroríficas de toda su vida. </p><p>Nauseas le daba ver como su hermana se besuqueaba con esa chica. ¿Por qué tenía que presenciar tal abominación de la naturaleza? </p><p>No quería quedarse un según más allí, porque, aunque cerrara sus ojos y tapara sus oídos la imagen no salía de su cabeza, necesita huir ya mismo.</p><p>Tenía que ser cuidadosa, calcular cada uno de sus movimientos y ejecutarlos sin fallas si quería marcharse sin ser percibida.<br/>
Entre ella y la salida habían alrededor de unos 3 metros en los que estaría expuesta a ser vista, pero por fortuna (y desgracia) las chicas estaban muy concentradas en sus asuntos. </p><p>En punta de sus pies dio el primer paso, misión exitosa, solo faltaban… unos cuantos más. Su travesía fue dura, pero ya casi llegaba a la salida cuando la bestia detrás de ella se dignó de dar uno de los relinchos más fuertes de los que se habían escuchado en todo Hexside. </p><p>Cuando giró su cabeza pudo ver a ambas chicas heladas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para luego ruborizarse y separarse lo más rápido que pudieran.<br/>
La situación no podría empeorar. Ahora su hermana sabía que la había visto besándose y tendría que tener una charla incómoda.</p><p>Em tomó rápidamente su capucha y se la colocó mientras se acercaba nerviosamente con un rubor tan marcado que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría vapor por sus orejas. Amity jamás la había visto tan avergonzada. </p><p>—No es lo que piensas, Mittens—trató de excusarse, pero su voz sonaba alterada, hablaba en un tono más alto y rápido de lo normal. </p><p>—Por supuesto que es lo que piensa, Emmy. Seguramente nos vio —le contestó la chica acercándose por detrás de su hermana, igualmente avergonzada, pero con un poco más de sentido común.</p><p>—Por mí no se preocupen, yo solo quiero irme lo antes posible—aclaró diciendo toda la verdad, era igual de vergonzoso para ella.</p><p>No sabían qué decir.</p><p>—Am, ¿podrías… —se miraron preocupadas con Viney— mantener esto en secreto? Sería muy importante para mí. </p><p>Le impactó lo vulnerable que se demostró, no pensó en la gravedad de la situación. Su hermana, una Blight, en una relación clandestina, con una chica, seguramente de una casta que sus padres no aprobarían, eran demasiados puntos en contra. Realmente sería un problema que sus padres se entrasen, la castigaría de por vida.</p><p>— Por supuesto que no voy a abrir la boca. ¿Quién querría hablar de cómo vio a su hermana bes— la mano de su hermana sobre su boca impidió que terminara la oración.</p><p>—La acompaño hasta la salida y vuelvo. ¿Okay, V? </p><p>—Claro —accedió un poco confundida—. Un gusto Amity.</p><p>Sujetándola por los hombros la arrastró hasta las puertas, necesitaba hablar a solas con su hermanita.</p><p>—¿Qué hacías espiándonos? — sabía muy bien que su hermana jamás iría a los establos por pura coincidencia. </p><p>—Créeme que no era mi intención presenciar eso. Para nada.<br/>
Podría jurar que su rostro se tornaba aún más rojo, casi como un tomate.</p><p>—Ugh, ¡era mi momento para estar con Viney! Nadie viene a los establos, así que no creo que se te ocurriera dar un paseo.</p><p>—Te estaba buscando y Ed me dijo que estarías aquí —tal vez fue mala idea decirle eso.</p><p>—¡Es carne muerta! Maldito traidor, rata de dos patas—dijo furiosa.</p><p>Sí, mala idea.</p><p>—Un momento… ¿por qué me buscabas? </p><p>—Eh…………. Ya no importa. </p><p>—Escúpelo—sentenció cruzándose de brazos. </p><p>Esa era la Em de siempre, la prefería así. </p><p>—Tal vez escuche un rumor sobre ti y quería saber si era cierto.</p><p>—No, Mittens, no me huelen los pies.</p><p>—¡Ese no! —se arrepintió de dejarse llevar por el momento, podría haberle seguido la corriente, pero no</p><p>—¿Entonces qué?</p><p>—Boscha dijo que te habían visto con una chica, y yo no creí que fuera cierto</p><p>La expresión de la mayor cambió de golpe.</p><p>—No pensé que te importara que saliera con una chica. Lo esperaba de nuestros padres, ¿pero de ti? Pensé que eras diferente. </p><p>—No Em, no es lo que piensas— no quería que su hermana se sintiera juzgada por ella. </p><p>—¿Pero por qué te importaría ese tipo de rumores sino?</p><p>—Yo...yo…</p><p>Era su momento de sentir vergüenza. Y Em esperaba su respuesta.</p><p>—Yo quería saber si a ti también te gustaban las chicas— confesó con la mirada fija en sus zapatos. </p><p>—¿También? — repitió perpleja.</p><p>Amity asintió.  Pasaron unos segundos y sintió sus brazos envolverla.</p><p>—La brillante Amity Blight sí que puede ser ilusa algunas veces— Ambas comenzaron a reírse.</p><p>Fue reconfortante poder decirlo en voz alta por primera vez y no solo en sus pensamientos. Aún más sabiendo que Em estaba de su lado, ya no se sentiría tan sola.</p><p>Al romper el abrazo ambas tenían los ojos llorosos.</p><p>—No deberías tener vergüenza de decírmelo, no después de lo que viste— bromeó para liberar presión—. Aunque siempre te molestarnos con Ed, eres nuestra hermana pequeña, y siempre vamos a quererte y estar para lo que necesites. </p><p>Escucharla decir eso hizo que sintiera algo cálido en su pecho.</p><p>—Tuviste suerte de que fuera yo y no cualquier otra persona— dijo burlándose.</p><p>—Sí, bueno, la próxima seremos más cuidadosas. </p><p>—No necesitaba escuchar sobre una próxima— se quejó, era suficiente con un trauma.</p><p>—Bueno, bueno. No discutiré mis asuntos amorosos contigo.</p><p>—¡Gracias!</p><p>—Ahora vete, que Viney me espera. </p><p>—Repito. ¡Gracias!</p><p>Cada una emprendió su camino.</p><p>—Espero me la presentes algún día—agregó antes de estar muy lejos—. Pero en circunstancias decentes, por favor.</p><p>—Ya quisieras. Ella es solo mía—bromeó.</p><p>Ambas sonrieron sin mirar atrás sabiendo que su relación era más fuerte ahora.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Eso fue rápido— dijo Viney mientras dejaba de ordenar unas herramientas.</p><p>Ni bien Amity se alejó y estuvo a solas con su chica se permitió derrumbarse. </p><p>—Necesito un abrazo—dijo lloriqueando, era demasiado desgaste emocional.</p><p>Por un momento tuvo mucho miedo. Miedo de que la rechazara, de que la delatara ante sus padres, a ser juzgada. Siempre quiso creer que su hermana era diferente a sus padres, pero en los últimos años ellos habían tenido mucho impacto en la vida de su hermana pequeña, forzándola a romper amistades, a actuar arrogante, a esforzarse sobrehumanamente para sobresalir, todo por el maldito apellido Blight. Por suerte seguía siendo la misma.</p><p>—Ven aquí, bebé— respondió tiernamente mientras la envolvía en sus brazos. </p><p>—Tus músculos siempre me calman— suspiró enterrando su rostro en su pecho.</p><p>—¿Quieres dormir una siesta?</p><p>Pasaba tanto tiempo en los establos que tenía un escondite secreto que había acondicionado para momentos como ese.</p><p>—Porfis— gimoteó. Sabía que Viney la tomaría en brazos y la cargaría hasta el lugar. Lo cual no le disgustaba en absoluto, disfrutaba ser mimada por ella. Y así fue. </p><p>Al llegar al escondite la castaña la depositó con cuidado sobre el improvisado colchón que yacía sobre unos pallets de madera. Viendo que parecía estar dormida la dejaría allí e iría a terminar algunas tareas pendientes. Al ponerse de pie sintió que su uniforme se había atascado, pero al mirar vio una mano.</p><p>—Quédate conmigo— murmuró entredormida.</p><p>—Qué caprichosa.</p><p>Emira sonrió al sentirla recostándose a su lado, sí, era caprichosa, pero sólo con ella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cena familiar Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dos familias, dos realidades muy diferentes. Ha llegado la hora de dejar de ocultarse y ser felices.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Feliz año nuevo! Les dejo mi ultima actualización del 2020 y les agradezco por acompañarme este tiempo :D espero que pasen lindo y les mando un abrazo digital.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acababa de bañarse por segunda vez en el día, era verano y necesitaba refrescarse. Relajando su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre sobre la cama. Aún no se acostumbraba a esta, era nueva, solo tenía un par de semanas, y se sentía muy diferente a la anterior, claro que más cómoda. </p><p>No planeaba quedarse dormida, pues aún su cabello no se secaba, pero la brisa que corría sumada a la comodidad de la nueva cama pudieron con ella.</p><p>El rechinar de una de las tablas de su piso de madera la despertaron, quedó alerta pero no movió un solo músculo, fingiría seguir dormida. </p><p>Una silueta se acercaba a ella, seguramente había entrado por la ventana que había quedado abierta. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver quién era, así que esperó. Se movía con cuidado, intentando no despertarla, aunque ya había fracasado desde el principio.</p><p>Cuando estuvo a centímetros de la cama la sujetó firmemente por la muñeca y en un rápido ataque tomó al intruso, lo arrojó sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él, atrapando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una sola mano. </p><p>-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso la próxima vez- se burló.</p><p>No necesitaba de la luz para saber quién osaba asaltarla por sorpresa, reconocería aquellas curvas, su caminar coqueto y su aroma bajo cualquier circunstancia. </p><p>-Mmm, Viney, eres tan brusca -comentó en un tono sensual, aún bajo su agarre-. Me encanta.</p><p>-Tonta- rio soltando sus muñecas y dándole un tierno beso de bienvenida. </p><p>Se besaron por un momento, bueno, tal vez por un buen rato, pero estaba justificado, hacía cuatro días que no se veían. </p><p>-Parece que mi hechizo para repeler insectos no funcionó contigo- habló cuando pudo liberarse de su hambrienta novia, pero aun en sus brazos.</p><p>-Auch, eso sí que es un golpe bajo, pichoncito- extrañaba sus bobos apodos. </p><p>-No te esperaba hasta mañana- habló por lo bajo mientras le abrazaba aún más fuerte. </p><p>Ambas tenían sus ojos cerrados, era instintivo, se sentían tan seguras una al lado de la otra que no necesitaban abrirlos y a su vez el resto de sus sentidos se intensificaban. Podían sentir cada roce, cada respirar, cada movimiento de la otra, su aroma. </p><p>-Hice horas extras para poder terminar antes, ni bien salí vine a verte.</p><p>-Debes estar cansada - se preocupó, Emira solía descuidar su salud muy fácilmente-. ¿Cenaste?</p><p>Además, sus padres eran muy exigentes, la presionaban demasiado.</p><p>-Ah, ahora que me lo recuerdas, tu padre me dijo que bajemos -miró su reloj-, hace unos diez minutos, para cenar. </p><p>-¿Mi padre?-la miró extrañada.</p><p>-Si, estuve hablando un rato con él cuando llegué, me dijo que estabas en tu habitación, que pasara cuando quisiera. </p><p>-Y entonces trepaste hasta el segundo piso para entrar por mi ventana, en vez de subir por las escaleras. </p><p>- Un Blight siempre tiene que hacer su entrada triunfal, además, quería sorprenderte. </p><p>Viney sonrió ante lo tiernamente innecesaria que podía ser. </p><p>Bajaron a cenar. Gracias a las talentosas manos de sus suegros la comida vegetariana nunca había sido un problema. La familia de su novia sabía desde hace mucho el tipo de relación que las dos mantenían, jamás hubo problema alguno. La recibieron cálida y amablemente, la hicieron sentir como parte de ellos desde el principio y nunca se sintió fuera de lugar. Y por primera vez supo lo que era tener una familia amorosa e incondicional, no como la suya, fría y estricta. </p><p>Sus padres eran dueños de los criaderos más famosos de todas las islas, criaban desde dragones tigres hasta grifos, pero pocas personas manejaban tal información, preferían mantener un perfil bajo y reservado, totalmente opuestos a los suyos.</p><p>Tenían cinco hijos, Gilbert, el mayor por dos años. Viney era la segunda en la lista, dos mellizas de nueve, Riza y Mora, y al final el más pequeño, Herb, con apenas cinco años. Los chicos, a pesar de tener la mayor diferencia de edad, compartían muchas similitudes en su personalidad. Eran tranquilos, les gustaba el silencio, y mientras que Gilbert era una asiduo lector, Herb le pedía cada noche sin falta a su madre que le leyera un libro antes de dormir. Nada que ver con las chicas, que les encantaba  ir a jugar a los establos, ayudar a bañar, alimentar y arrear las bestias. Mientras ellas disfrutaban jugar afuera, más si llovía, los chicos preferían quedar dentro en sus habitaciones haciendo lo suyo. </p><p>Parecía ayer cuando Viney le presentó a su familia, y no al revés, porque ellos ya habían escuchado todo sobre ella. Herb tenía apenas un año en ese entonces, y la primera vez que lo conoció fue cuando este se agarró de su trenza, disfrutaba colgándose de ella. </p><p>A diferencia de como sucedía en la mansión, donde ellos con el simple hecho de agitar una campana le informaban a la servidumbre que podían retirar los trastes, aquí cada uno ayudaba a levantar la mesa, y cada día se turnaban para lavar los platos. Al principio se había sorprendido, ahora ya era hasta natural que fuera su turno de lavar, después de todo pasaba más tiempo con ellos que en su propia casa. </p><p>Convivir con ellos le había enseñado mucho, lecciones de humildad, de trabajo, de respeto, pero también de amor y compasión.</p><p>Lo que más le gustaba eran las tradiciones, algunas eran raras, otras simples y otras graciosas. Aprendió que muchas familias las realizaban, mientras que otras eran exclusivas de la familia, como la tradición de jugar al póker cada noche luego de cenar. Emira pocas veces lograba ganar, las cabecillas de la familia eran Gilbert y su madre, mientras que Viney y su padre eran los peores, demasiado blandos se burlaba el resto. </p><p>-Em y yo nos retiramos- anunció, tomándola por sorpresa.</p><p>-¿Por qué? -preguntaron Riza y Mora que adoraban a su cuñada.</p><p>-Ella tiene que descansar, ha estado trabajando muy duro estos días y tiene que ser más responsable- les explicó, pero a la vez sonaba como si la estuviera regañando.</p><p>Así que sin oponerse se despidió de la familia, que les deseó buenas noches. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación. </p><p>-Ya está listo, puedes entrar- aclaró Viney saliendo del baño. </p><p>-¿No quieres bañarte conmigo?- ofreció descaradamente.</p><p>-No tienes remedio -suspiró-. Pero tengo unas cosas que hacer, así que no te saldrás con la tuya esta vez. </p><p>No había nada que hacer, así que se resignó a bañarse sola. </p><p>“El shampoo de Viney” pensó al ver la botella verde manzana mientras que el agua caía sobre ella. Era muy sonso, pero disfrutaba sentir su fragancia en ella. </p><p>-Listooo- avisó, saliendo en bata. </p><p>Hasta una bata tenía en su casa, prácticamente era como si viviera allí. </p><p>Mientras aún secaba su cabello con una toalla se acercó a su novia, que estaba leyendo unos papeles sobre su escritorio. </p><p>-Solo necesito cinco minutos.</p><p>-No hay apuro- le tranquilizó, y a la par le dio un beso en la mejilla.  </p><p>Luego de colocarse su pijama se sentó en la cama, sabía que debía ser importante, Viney pocas veces en su relación había sido desconsiderada, mientras que ella… bueno, le asombraba la paciencia que aquella chica le tenía. </p><p>Llevaban cinco años juntas, ella seis y medio enamorada, pero eso no lo sabía su bruja de caramelo, aún le daba vergüenza confesar que tardó más de un año y medio en dar el primer paso. Aunque también se arrepentía al pensar que podría haber sido un año y medio más feliz si se hubiera animado a invitarla a una cita antes. </p><p>Habían pasado tantas cosas juntas, en realidad, siempre era ella la que acarreaba los problemas. Viney ha estado preparándose desde que salieron de la escuela para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, incluso tiene grandes planes de abrir sus propias clínicas para el tratamiento de las bestias y todo se ha ido dando acorde a lo planeado. Se le da naturalmente, porque ama lo que hace. </p><p>Mientras que siempre ha sido ella la que tuvo que ocultar su relación por miedo a que sus padres las separaran, por ella tuvieron que estar alejadas ocho meses cuando se negó a unirse al aquelarre del emperador. Ni pensar en lo difícil que fue enfrentar a sus padres, aunque lo único que lamentaba era dejarle el lugar a su hermana menor como heredera de la familia. Era gracioso como sus padres no sabían a qué gemelo elegir como sucesor, pues ninguno había salido como ellos querían, y significaba que los dos eran una deshonra. </p><p>Demasiadas idas y vueltas, y Viney siempre estuvo a su lado, siempre apoyándola, siendo su pilar, el lado positivo y su alegría. ¿Quién fue en su vida anterior para merecer tal privilegio? Por eso dudaba, por eso temía mucho, porque sabía que no la merecía, que no le llegaba a los talones, que jamás podría devolverle todo lo que ella le brindaba. </p><p>Si que era egoísta, porque aún sabiéndolo no podía dejarla ir, no podía darse el lujo de perder la luz de su vida.</p><p>-Dilo -habló Viney girándose. </p><p>-¿Eh?- estaba demasiado perdida en su mente. </p><p>-Me has estado mirando fijamente por un buen rato, como si quisieras decirme algo.</p><p>La conocía demasiado bien. Emira estaba sobre el borde de la cama, así que se acercó y posó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. </p><p>-Quiero que vayas a cenar a la mansión este domingo, con mis  padres. </p><p>-¿Qué?- no lo esperaba.</p><p>-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y no quiero, ni por un segundo más, ocultar lo más maravilloso que tengo en mi vida. </p><p>Se arrojó sobre ella, feliz, abrazándola mientras se desplomaban sobre la cama.</p><p>-También eres lo mejor en mi vida -con sus brazos logró separarse lo suficiente poder ver su rostro, le sonrió y la besó. </p><p>Eso fue suficiente para que Emira se dejara llevar.</p><p>-Hoy no -la paró Viney-. Tienes que dormir.</p><p>-Pero…</p><p>-Nada de peros, seguramente estuviste trabajando sin parar estos días. </p><p>La miró con su mejor cara de cachorrito.</p><p>-Buenas noches- apagó las luces, y la obligó a recostarse. </p><p>Como lo supuso no pasaron ni dos minutos para que quedara profundamente dormida. Solo habían sido cuatro días, pero Titán, como la extrañaba.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Si bien Ed se había desligado de las responsabilidades de la familia y Amity era la sucesora, Em aún tenía que hacerse cargo de asuntos familiares. Los problemas con sus padres se habían calmado y la relación había estado estable últimamente, aunque no por mucho.</p><p>Los gemelos se habían mudado a un departamento con la condición de que fuera en alguna de las propiedades Blight, era lo mejor que podían obtener, así que aceptaron. Al menos la seguridad y las reglas eran mucho más flexibles y a los empleados no le importaba lo que ellos hicieran mientras no crearan problemas. Así era más fácil ir con Viney que cuando aún vivía en la mansión y tenía que crear ilusiones todo el tiempo.</p><p>Al día siguiente le escribió a Amity, a quien sí le explicó la situación, para que estuviera preparada. </p><p>Mientras que a sus padres les informó que asistiría a la cena familiar con un invitado especial que quería presentarles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aún faltaban dos días, decidió que los pasaría con la familia de Viney. Era tan común que incluso Ed solía pasar el día con ellos. A su hermano le encantaba jugar con las mellizas y ayudar a Evelyn a cocinar. Mientras que Emira se llevaba muy bien con Butch, su suegro. Era como si los dos hubieran sido adoptados.</p><p>-Estás nerviosa.</p><p>Sentadas afuera, en el jardín a la sombra de un naranjo, mientras Ed jugaba al escondite con Riza, Mora y Herb, ellas vigilaban que nada se saliera de control.</p><p>Em apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo mientras Viney jugaba con su cabello. </p><p>-Los conozco, sé cómo van a reaccionar y no quiero que te digan cosas hirientes, pero prometo que voy a defenderte. </p><p>-Nada de lo que ellos digan me afectará -la tomó de la mano-. Y no voy a dejar que tampoco te afecte a ti. </p><p>-¡Hey, tortolitas! -gritó Ed-. ¿Van a jugar?</p><p>-Ahí vamos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bueno, sus padres seguramente sabían o fuertemente sospechaban que tenía una relación. Varias veces le habían amenazado, pero ninguna reprimenda lograría quebrantar lo que tenía. Por mucho tiempo le aterró la idea de que pudieran hacerle algo a Viney o a su familia, por lo que cuidadosamente mantuvo cualquier indicio de su identidad en secreto. Solo la familia de Viney, incluyendo a Barcus y Jerbo, y sus hermanos, lo que incluía a Luz, sabían de su relación. </p><p>Pero ya había crecido, ya no les temía y no viviría bajo sus reglas nunca más. Era momento de vivir su vida como ella quisiera. </p><p>Pensó en todas las posibles amenazas, y no había escenario en el que teniendo a Viney a su lado pudieran manipularla. </p><p>Era el día, y estaba más ansiosa de lo que esperaba. La cena comenzaría a las 8 p.m, debían ser puntuales. </p><p>Ella fue la primera en estar lista, usaba un vestido en tonos amarillos, unas botas marrones y su cabello recogido en su típica trenza. Mientras que Viney se alistaba alguien golpeó a la puerta.</p><p>-Oh, hola Herb.</p><p>-Papi dice que quiere hablar contigo- el niño no era de muchas palabras.</p><p>-Claro, vamos. </p><p>Herb automáticamente la tomó de la mano, mientras caminaban hacia el estudio de la familia.<br/>
Al llegar el menor la miró y le sonrió para luego marcharse sin decir nada.</p><p>-Permiso- pidió adentrándose en la habitación.</p><p>-¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! -Butch siempre era igual de eufórico y alegre-. Toma asiento.</p><p>El lugar estaba poco iluminado, seguramente porque el sol estaba ocultándose y usaban la luz del día que entraba por grandes ventanales para trabajar. Tenían grandes estanterías, repletas de libros, la mayoría hablaba de bestias, economía y medicina. </p><p>El ambiente había sido diseñado para dar una imagen rústica, con muebles de madera que no seguían líneas rectas, o que tuvieran superficies pulidas. Y muchas plantas que dieran un toque de vida y oxigenaran el lugar.</p><p>-Herb me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- inició, estaba tranquila. </p><p>Mientras que cada encuentro con sus progenitores eran tensionante, solo en dos ocasiones hablar con Butch había sido problemático. La primera fue luego de haber sido presentada a la familia, la expresión del hombre era de las más atemorizantes que había visto y que este le pidiera para hablar a solas no ayudaba a su nervios, al final solo era para darle la bienvenida personalmente, la que terminó con él llorando porque su hijita estaba creciendo.<br/>
Y la segunda fue más incómoda que otra cosa, uno de los momentos más vergonzosos, cuando las atraparon a la mañana siguiente luego de pasar una noche con Viney. Lo peor era que ellos ya lo sabían, hace mucho, pero decidieron que ese sería el momento para aclarar ciertas reglas. Realmente fue una charla tranquila, pero en ese momento deseaba que la tierra la tragara.</p><p> </p><p>-Sí, pasa que… un pajarito nos contó lo importante que sería la cena de esta noche- trató de mantener la identidad del informante en secreto.</p><p>"Ed, lengua larga." Pensó para sí misma. Aparte de ellas, solo su gemelo y Amity estaban enterados.</p><p>-Sí, ya es hora de dar ese paso.</p><p>-¿Estás segura? -aquella pregunta fue desconcertante.</p><p>No quería infundir miedo, solo quería que estuviera firme en su decisión, porque tal acontecimiento podría influir en el curso de su relación. Seguir ocultándose no era lo mejor, pero si se obligara, el desenlace podría no ser el mejor.</p><p>Él sabía lo difícil que debía ser para ella enfrentar a sus padres luego de todo lo que había pasado, y no debería forzarse de no estar lista. </p><p>-Lo estoy -aseguró convencida-. No es justo para Viney, ni para mí, seguir ocultando nuestra felicidad solo por sus prejuicios. </p><p>Fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Butch la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo. El era el triple de grande que ella, así que le era un poco difícil controlar la fuerza de su agarre. Cuando la bajó, y al fin pudo recuperar el aliento, sintió su mano sobre su hombro.</p><p>-Me hace muy feliz -le sonrió-, pero lo quería decirte desde un principio es que, no importa lo que pase esta noche, las puertas de esta familia siempre estarán abiertas. </p><p>-Gracias- dijo sollozando, ahora ella abrazándolo a él.</p><p>Así se sentía tener un padre.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Regresó a buscar a Viney, y al abrir la puerta quedó sorprendida.</p><p>-¿Te gusta? -preguntó su pareja haciendo referencia a su vestimenta. </p><p>Se veía hermosa posando con aquel vestido verde, que hacía juego con sus ojos. Estaba por encima de sus rodillas, sin mangas, con un cinturón negro enarcaba su cintura, y con un corte en V dejaba pero apenas lo suficiente de su sensual cuello. </p><p>Se acercó, aún sin hablar, y la besó de sopetón. Esa no era la respuesta que la bruja estaba esperando, pero era satisfactoria. Tomando el mando, y con pasos firmes la llevó hasta la cama. </p><p>-Em… espera- trató de hablar entre besos, pero era en vano. </p><p>Conocía muy bien sus puntos débiles, por lo quera difícil para ella resistirse una vez que Em entraba en calor.</p><p>-Me dan ganas de quedarme contigo toda la noche- confesó, ¿cómo resistirse al verla así? </p><p>Viney con su respiración agitada, sonrojada y con una expresión de sumisión que volvería loco a cualquiera, pero debía ser fuerte. </p><p>-Tonta, ya casi es la hora- le recriminó escapando de sus brazos. </p><p>-Sí, lo sé- suspiró. </p><p>Ambas intentaron acomodar sus ropas y sus peinados lo mejor que pudieron. Eran las 7:30 p.m, en diez minutos estaría su transporte en la puerta, llegar a la mansión tardaba solo veinte minutos en auto desde allí.</p><p>-Tengo algo para ti. </p><p>Escuchó justo antes de salir por la puerta y observó como de su escritorio sacaba una pequeña caja plateada. </p><p>-Feliz aniversario- Viney caminó hacia ella  y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego posar la cajita en sus manos. Mientras que ella no podía hablar, había olvidado por completo la fecha y se sentía terrible.</p><p>-No tienes de qué preocuparte, sé que has estado pensando demasiado en esta cena.</p><p>-Tengo a la mejor novia del mundo- agradeció, y le devolvió el beso. </p><p>-Ábrela- esperaba emocionada su reacción, le había costado elegir qué regalarle. </p><p>Eran dos pendientes en forma de flor, en el mismo tono de dorado que sus ojos. </p><p>-Jerbo me ayudó a elegirlos, son Legaturas.</p><p>-Son hermosos, me encantan -le abrazó, no tenía otra forma de demostrarle todo lo que le hacía sentir- ya mismo me los pruebo.</p><p>Fue al baño para mirarse en el espejo mientras se los colocaba.</p><p>-¿Cómo me quedan?- preguntó al salir, emocionada como un niño con juguete nuevo.</p><p>-Espléndidos - le halagó- son casi tan preciosos como tú.</p><p>-Oh, terroncito, sabes como robarme el corazón con tus piropos. </p><p>Esa maldita sonrisa suya siempre lograba moverle el piso. </p><p>-Bueno, bueno -le cortó el hilo avergonzada- es hora de bajar. </p><p> </p><p>Luego de despedirse de todos, de escuchar los cumplidos por lo lindas que se veían y la tierna pareja que hacían, subieron abochornadas al transporte. </p><p>Pero ahora que ya estaban en camino, Emira comenzó a entrar en pánico. Sus padres estarían esperándolas, con sus ojos críticos y sus lenguas afiladas, listos para juzgarla a ella y a su acompañante. Pensó que después de años de vivir bajo ese estrés constante podría manejarlo mejor, pero…</p><p>-Todo estará bien- cierto que la tenía a su pilar. </p><p>Con una simple frase lograba tranquilizarla, lograba aplacar todas sus dudas y sus miedos. </p><p>-Mientras te tenga a mi lado lo estará.</p><p>Hasta el chofer se veía afectado por tanta demostración de amor. </p><p> </p><p>Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, pero sabía que siempre tendría un lugar al que regresar e imaginarse al fin poder alardear de su encantadora novia públicamente hacía mariposas revolotear  en su estómago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Se estaba haciendo largo y veía que no lo terminaría a tiempo, así que decidí hacerlo en 2 partes. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cena familiar Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que Viney visitó la mansión. Incluso a pesar de haberlo hecho muchas veces, nunca pudo apreciarla por completo. Las veces que se escabullia, ya fuera que los señores Blights estuvieran de viaje o se arriesgaran a hacerlo en su presencia, el lugar solía estar en penumbras por la noche. Además, solía entrar, con ayuda de Puddles, por el balcón que tenía la habitación de Emira, donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo.</p><p>La primera vez que Emira la invitó había sido a causa de un trabajo de la escuela. El aquelarre de ilusiones estaba estudiando bestias, y un brujo necesita primero conocer los aspectos con detalle para crear una ilusión decente. Al final del módulo debería crear una de las bestias que habitaban las islas, y Emira, que no le importaba tanto su proyecto escolar como tener una excusa para pasar tiempo con Viney, decidió que sería la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella. </p><p>Le rogó que la ayudara, aún cuando no eran tan cercanas, pero con cada pretexto que Viney buscaba, Emira encontraba una solución. Resignada, no tuvo más que acceder. </p><p> </p><p>Ya habían pasado años, y aún podía recordar el momento a la perfección, el puntapié inicial de su relación. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>-¡Hola!- saludó emocionada al abrir la puerta, aún cuando la esperaba-. Pasa. </p><p>Viney saludó de vuelta, e ingresó. Literalmente una mansión, llena de muebles caros, luces por doquier, adornos escandalosos y absurdos que intentaban llenar un vacío pretencioso. </p><p>- ¿Te parece si vamos a mi habitación? -se sonrojó levemente ante la propuesta, pero la otra bruja no lo notó-. Allí tengo todo el material que pude encontrar. </p><p>-Claro, vamos. </p><p>Emira le guió, subieron las grandes escaleras de mármol blanco, y pudo escuchar como sus pasos hacían eco. No se veía nadie, y ninguna de las dos hablaba, pensaba en lo solitario que podría ser crecer en un lugar como ese. Al menos para ella, que con cuatro hermanos, mascotas y siempre algunos invitados, su casa jamás estaba en silencio. </p><p>Viney se sentía algo incómoda de estar allí, no era un su ámbito. Todo parecía, y seguramente era, extremadamente caro, y parecía que mientras más caro más frágil y delicado el objeto. Si llegara a dañar algo por error seguramente sería un problema. </p><p>Su habitación encajaba perfectamente con el resto del lugar, era gigante, facil el doble que la suya, luces por todos lados, y muchos otros detalles exuberantes, y percibió rápidamente el aroma característico de aquella chica, era suave como la vainilla. </p><p>Emira había preparado todo para su llegada, claro que sin decírselo. Había limpiado hasta el último rincón, ocultado todo lo que considerara vergonzoso, tendido su cama, ventilado y decorado. Que Viney estuviera allí lograba ponerle los nervios a flor de piel y quería que todo fuera perfecto.</p><p>En el centro, sobre la alfombra más suave que pudo encontrar, colocó una mesa ratona para que las dos pudieran estudiar. </p><p>La invitó a sentarse y le explicó.</p><p>-Esta me gustó- dijo señalando la enciclopedia de bestias. </p><p>-Esa es un Velantomitre, es bastante rara, ¿segura que quieres hacer esa?</p><p>-Por supuesto, me gustan los retos - sonrió agrandada, tratando de causar una buena impresión, pero la bruja a su lado ni pestañeó. </p><p>-Bueno, yo trataré de buscar lo más que pueda en estos -separó en dos el gran monto de libros- y tú busca en ese. </p><p>-Bueno. </p><p>Comenzaron, no le sorprendía que los Blights pudieran acceder a bibliografía tan actualizada y tan basta, así que pronto quedó absorta en la lectura, sin notar que Emira posaba sus ojos sobre ella a cada momento, con un sonrojo nervioso, con su corazón en desenfreno. </p><p>Los minutos fueron pasando, y una presión sobre su mano la abstrajo de los libros.  <br/>La mano de Emira estaba sobre la suya, pero al mirar su rostro, este no había cambiado de expresión. Supuso que solo había sido un error, se sintió avergonzada e intentó retirarla, pero su agarre se lo impidió. Ahora sus miradas se encontraban, esos ojos dorados parecían perforarla. Trató de hablar, pero las palabras no salían. Emira tampoco habló, sólo se miraron por un momento, para luego cada una continuar con lo suyo. </p><p>Viney sintió como la bruja a su lado, a pesar de seguir leyendo, acariciaba suavemente su dorso, para después obligarla a exponer su palma. Luego de jugar con ella, entrelazó descaradamente sus dedos con los suyos. </p><p>Emira ni se inmutaba, mientras que ella no podía concentrarse por más de dos minutos sin que su roce atrevido le causara un sobresalto. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué quería Emira Blight lograr con ello? ¿Sería uno de sus coqueteos habituales? Por supuesto, no significaba nada. </p><p>-Creo que es hora de que me vaya, otro día continuamos- habló sin poder soportarlo más. </p><p>-Lo siento -era una tonta, la incomodó-. No fue mi intención. </p><p>Tanto luchó por controlarse, para que sus nervios y su vergüenza no salieran a flote y expusieran el desastre que era, para por fin hacer un movimiento sobre ella, y solo conseguía ahuyentarla. </p><p>-¿Entonces? -preguntó. Emira la miró sin comprender-. ¿Cuál era tu intención?</p><p>A veces Viney podía ser tan directa. Ella lo sabía, siempre estaba observándola. En cada receso, a la hora del almuerzo, aprovechando cada oportunidad que tuviera para estar con ella, y aún así la cuidadora de bestias jamás notó sus esfuerzos. </p><p>Pero ahora era su momento, de sincerarse y confesarle lo que sentía por ella, de dejar de dar señales ambiguas e ir directo al grano. </p><p>-Yo… tu… -los nervios comenzaron a traicionarla. </p><p>¿Por qué ahora? Siempre era tan vivaz, su lengua jamás le traicionaba y ahora apenas podía mantener la mirada sobre esos ojos jades, tan bellos, tan puros. ¿Cómo podría? Cuando eran esos mismos ojos que ponían su mundo de cabeza. </p><p>-Está bien- le tranquilizó, tan amable como siempre, pero poniéndose de pie con la intención de marcharse. </p><p>-Solo un minuto- pidió tomándole la mano. </p><p>Respiró hondo, intentando recolectar el valor para hablar. </p><p>-Yo quería… invitarte a ce-, a comer algo para compensarte por ayudarme. </p><p>-No es necesario.</p><p>-Sí lo es, por favor, Viney.</p><p>Su expresión parecía sincera, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad?</p><p>-Está bien -suspiró.</p><p>-¡Mañana! -se notaba demasiado su entusiasmo, y Viney no sabía cómo interpretarlo-. Digo, si mañana te queda bien, podría pasar por ti a las ocho. </p><p>-Mañana está bien. Es una cita, Blight.</p><p>Emira la acompañó hasta la entrada, se despidieron, bueno, ella apenas pudo balbucear un “adiós” y ni bien cerró la puerta su rostro se tornó al rojo vivo y pudo volver a respirar. En su mente no dejaba de resonar la palabra “cita” una y otra vez. </p><p>Mientras Viney se alejaba pensaba en lo que se había metido al acceder a esa cita, apretó con fuerza la correa de su mochila mientras un leve tinte rosa se asomaba en sus mejillas</p><p>---</p><p>Ahora se encontraban en esa misma entrada, solo que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Emira no dejaba de ver el gran picaporte en aquellas grandes puertas de roble, porque una vez que lo golpeara comenzaría el juego.</p><p>-Bésame -dijo tan de la nada que Viney creyó escuchar mal.</p><p>Se giró hacia ella, pocas veces la había visto de esa manera.</p><p>-Necesito un poco de valor, así que bésame. </p><p>Viney sonrió ante un pedido tan ingenuo, para luego envolverla en un cándido beso, suave y lento, a la vez que le abrazaba por el cuello. Al terminar, sus frentes se unieron por un momento.</p><p>-Todo saldrá bien- le consoló Viney. </p><p>Em sonrió y golpeó tres veces el picaporte, segura esta vez. </p><p>-Hey, hey hey -una voz graciosa, muy familiar las recibió. </p><p>-¿Ed?- preguntó Emira. </p><p>Claro que era retórica, pero esperaba que el mayordomo de la familia fuera quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta. Después de todo, Ed no mantenía una buena relación con sus padres.</p><p>-El mismo que viste y calza -posó para ellas.</p><p>Mientras que sus chistes siempre le hacían gracia a Viney, a ella sólo la sacaban de quicio. </p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>-Bueno, no podía abandonar a dos de mis personas favoritas en el mundo en una noche tan especial.</p><p>Su hermano podía ser un tonto, pero era siempre fiel. Lo golpeó en el hombro, su manera de demostrarle cariño, a lo que el río.</p><p>-¡Wow, Viney!-exclamó una vez las dos pasaron-. Si que estás preciosa esta noche. </p><p>-Gracias, Ed.  Y tú te ves muy guapo en ese smoking -dijo feliz por el cumplido.</p><p>-Por supuesto,  siempre es hermosa- saltó Em molesta, se ponía celosa muy rápido, incluso aunque se tratara de Ed. </p><p>Él lo sabía, pero le gustaba meterse con ella solo por diversión y Viney solía seguirle el juego.</p><p>-Ejehm- trató de llamar la atención la figura que se asomó detrás de ellos-. El señor y la señora Blight los esperan.</p><p>Era el mayordomo, al que siguieron hasta el salón principal, donde sus padres, sentados cada uno en un sillón, cómodamente esperaban su llegada.</p><p>-Bienvenidas -habló Alador, con su voz gruesa y estoica.</p><p>Ambos se pusieron de pie, y se acercaron.</p><p>-Gracias por recibirnos- respondió Viney con una leve reverencia.</p><p>-Es un gusto tener invitados esta noche -agregó Odalia.</p><p>El mayor de los Blights vestía su típico traje ocre, con su pecho inflado, mientras que su esposa un largo vestido de gasa, en tonos verdes. </p><p>Mientras que su padre les sonrió, típica acción mecánica, su madre examinó a Viney de pies a cabeza, para luego posar su mirada sobre ella. Su acompañante pareció pasar el primer examen sin problemas, mientras que su madre se detuvo en sus orejas, recordó sus aretes nuevos.</p><p>-Bellos -comentó, mientras delicadamente posó sus manos sobre ellos para observarlos mejor, pero rápidamente su mirada giró a la única chica castaña en la habitación. </p><p>-Gracias, madre- decidió que era mejor no dar a conocer el origen de los mismos, debían llegar sin problemas hasta la hora de la cena. </p><p>-La cena estará en 15 minutos, mientras tanto nos complacería darle un pequeño recorrido por nuestro hogar -ofreció cordialmente el patriarca de la familia.</p><p>-Sería un honor- accedió Viney.</p><p>-Emira, ¿podrías ir a revisar que tu hermano no esté causando problemas? - preguntó Odalia, pero Em sabía que era una orden.</p><p>Se hubiera negado, pero los conocía muy bien. El paseo era una formalidad, común entre las acaudaladas familias al recibir invitados, pero sus padres aprovechaban y la usaban como manera de examinar el comportamiento de sus visitas. Si llegara a negarse solo causaría discordia, además, sabía que Viney sería capaz de manejar la situación. </p><p> </p><p>Subió hasta el segundo piso y giró hacia la izquierda por el pasillo donde siempre estuvieron sus habitaciones, Ed estaría allí. </p><p>-¿Qué haces?- preguntó al verlo revolver de pies a cabeza su antigua habitación.</p><p>La que ahora se veía descuidada, inerte, cualquiera podría decir que nadie habitaba en ella desde hace tiempo. </p><p>-Oh, hermanita, me asustaste -rió ante el pequeño sobresalto-. Solo busco unas cosillas.</p><p>-Mamá y papá le están dando un tour privado a Viney, al cual, obviamente no fui invitada -saltó a la vieja cama de Ed, ignorando por completo lo que este estaba haciendo y cambiando directo al tema que le molestaba.</p><p>-Viney es lista, los tendrá comiendo de su mano- dijo mientras que seguía buscando.</p><p>-Lo sé, solo que… ugh -gruñó exasperada- ¿por qué no pudimos tener padres un poco más comprensibles?</p><p>-Es lo que nos tocó, hay que vivir con ello -se encogió de hombros-. Al menos son ricos, algunos padres son igual de malos y no tienen dinero.</p><p>Ed podía tener un humor desapegado algunas veces. </p><p>-¿Qué buscas? - trató de distraer su mente.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas esos juguetes que nos compraron para nuestro noveno cumpleaños? Bueno, nadie juega con ellos hace años, y pensé que podría dárselo a las gemelas. </p><p>-Realmente te agradan, ¿no? -ya sabía la respuesta, pero aún así, Ed jamás regalaba sus pertenencias.</p><p>-¿A ti no?</p><p>-Por supuesto, son como dos pequeñas versiones de Viney -dijo riendo.</p><p>-Bueno, a mi me recuerdan a nosotros- dijo Ed al mismo tiempo que encontraba el par de juguetes que buscaba-. Siempre peleando entre ellas, pero siempre juntas sin importar qué. </p><p>Se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermana, la que aún estaba algo sorprendida por el nostálgico comentario, y sobre su mano colocó uno de los juguetes.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos, cada día que no teníamos lecciones particulares, en el jardín, sobre los árboles?</p><p>-Siempre terminabas llorando -recordó y se le hizo gracioso.</p><p>-Sí, porque siempre me hacías caer. Entonces yo me enojaba y no quería seguir jugando. Después nos ignoramos el resto del día y creabamos ilusiones para molestar al otro. </p><p>-Si, lo recuerdo. Tú siempre usabas arañas y yo murciélagos.</p><p>-Fueron tantas veces que al final ya no les tenía miedo- los dos comenzaron a reírse recordando esos momentos. </p><p>-¿Pero sabes qué más recuerdo? -Ed continuó- Que cada una de esas noches alguien golpeaba a mi puerta, pero al abrir no había nadie, solo una de mis golosinas favoritas, esperándome en el pasillo. </p><p>Esa era la forma de su hermana de pedirle perdón, pero cada vez que Ed le preguntaba, ella lo negaba rotundamente. </p><p>-¿Desde cuándo puedes hablar tan serio? - trató de burlarse, pero sus ojos llorosos la delataron. </p><p>-Desde que me di cuenta de que crecimos. Que cada uno tomó un camino diferente. Desde que vencimos nuestros temores más grandes.</p><p>Para él había sido difícil esa transición, porque significaba ser el único responsable de su vida.</p><p>-Ese día yo mentí-sentenció para sorpresa de Ed.</p><p>Recordaba ese día, cuando la fiesta de graduación se acercaba y les preguntaron cuál era su mayor miedo. </p><p>-Mi mayor temor nunca fue quedarme atascada contigo para siempre, pero no quería que el resto supiera que mi mayor miedo también era quedarme sola.</p><p>Sí, Ed podía sacarla más fácil que nadie de sus cabales, pero habían estado juntos desde el principio mismo, en las buenas y en las malas. Claro que muchas veces deseaba estar a solas, tener tiempo separados, pero después siempre aparecía esa sensación de que algo faltaba a su lado.</p><p>-Pero es verdad que ambos lo superamos. Yo tengo a Viney, tú tienes a Jerbo, y los dos compartimos una familia de verdad. </p><p>-Es cierto- sonrió-. Nos sacamos la lotería. </p><p>Compartieron un fuerte abrazo, sabiendo que siempre estarían el uno para el otro.</p><p>-Mejor bajamos, ya deberían de haber terminado- dijo Em secando un par de lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando se acercaron al salón principal escucharon las cuidadosas risas de sus padres.</p><p>-Te lo dije- susurró Ed.</p><p>Viney había logrado divertir a sus padres. Increíble. Pocos lo lograban. </p><p>-Emira -llamó su padre, tensionandola- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en presentarnos a esta joven tan agradable? </p><p>Solo fue un susto. Río nerviosamente, ¿tal vez porque era más que una amiga? </p><p>-La cena está lista- anunció Odalia.</p><p>Los cinco se dirigieron entonces al comedor donde los sirvientes ya se habían encargado de cada detalle. Era demasiada comida para solo cinco personas, pensó Viney al ver tanta. </p><p>-Disculpen la tardanza- dijo Amity al llegar. </p><p>La hermana menor había sido olvidada por un momento. </p><p>En cada extremo de la larga mesa se ubicaron los progenitores, mientras que a su izquierda se sentó Ed, frente a Viney, y Amity, frente a Emira. </p><p>Los mayordomos se acercaron y comenzaron a servirle a sus amos, cosa que incomodó a Viney, quien no estaba acostumbrada a tanto clasismo. </p><p>-Así que, Viney, ¿a qué se dedican tus padres?- preguntó Odalia. </p><p>Emira odiaba ese tipo de preguntas, porque para su madre eran decisivas. Si la respuesta no se ajustaba a sus expectativas la persona era automáticamente desechada, no sería apta para relacionarse con un Blight. Cuántos amigos había ahuyentado su madre con sus preguntas materialistas.  </p><p>-Son dueños de varios criaderos de bestias en las islas.</p><p>Viney no dio detalles, no era pretenciosa como sus padres. Miró la expresión de su madre, a la expectativa de una respuesta. </p><p>-Oh, maravilloso- continuó la mayor, mientras probaba un bocado. </p><p>Parecía estar satisfecha, no muy contenta, pero justo lo suficiente para ser aprobada. </p><p>-Sabes Viney, Amity se graduó con con el mayor promedio de toda Hexside, y ahora se encuentra en un proyecto especial para unirse al aquelarre del Emperador -comentó Alador, tratando de sacar a relucir su hija trofeo. </p><p>-Eso es impresionante -bueno, la parte del promedio, la del aquelarre del Emperador, no tanto. </p><p>-¿Y tú, Ed? ¿Has logrado algo últimamente?- el tono despectivo de la mayor de los Blights le molestó, pero trató de seguir en su papel de invitada perfecta. </p><p>Emira miró a Viney y luego a Ed con ojos preocupados. Sabía lo duro que era para su gemelo las duras críticas que recibía constantemente. Se alegraba de que en los últimos año pudiera manejarlas mejor y que no le afectaran tanto, pero antes, mientras aún vivían bajo el mismo techo que sus padres, solía llorar por las noches, frustrado, humillado, herido. </p><p>-En realidad sí. Recibí una oferta para poder presentar algunos de mis cuadros en una exhibición de arte en el museo de arte demoníacas. </p><p>-Wow, Ed, es una gran noticia -le felicitó Emira.</p><p>-¿Conque aún sigues con esa idea de ser artista? Eso no te dará de comer, deberías aceptar la propuesta que tu padre y yo te ofrecimos. </p><p>La emoción en el rostro de Ed al dar a conocer sus logros se desvaneció tan rápido como Odalia terminó su oración. Bajó su mirada y continuó comiendo. </p><p>-Bueno, yo he visto los cuadros de Ed, y creo que despliegan un gran abanico de emociones y plasma a la perfección situaciones cotidianas desde la mente de un ser que lucha con lo cotidiano y lo común, tratando de escapar de la monótona  realidad. Realmente creo que tiene futuro en el ámbito del arte. </p><p>Viney no se iba a quedar en silencio viendo como sus propios padres denigraban a su hijo.  </p><p>-Yo también creo que Ed puede lograr una gran carrera como pintor -agregó Em. </p><p>-Bueno, si nuestra invitada opina de esa forma, tal vez no sea un total pérdida de tiempo. </p><p>Ed les agradeció con su mirada por defenderlo, y el momento incómodo quedó atrás. </p><p>La cena avanzó sin muchos problemas hasta la hora del postre. Los sirvientes colocaron frente a cada uno un pequeño pocillo con lo que parecía ser un flan en llamas.</p><p>-Tu postre favorito, Em- dijo Viney sonriendo.</p><p>A Odalia le resultó extraño lo familiar que le resultaba a su invitada todo lo relacionado a su hija, pero si era lo suficientemente importante para presentarla, debían ser muy cercanas.</p><p>"Me gusta más cuando tú me lo preparas" dijo mentalmente y con su mirada.</p><p>Probó un bocado y le supo amargo, pero nadie más en la mesa parecía sentirlo.</p><p>-La cena está por acabar y aún no hemos oído el porqué de esta repentina, pero grata ocasión- dijo Alador.</p><p>Sabía que el adjetivo "grato" no describiría por mucho tiempo la situación.</p><p>Quería más que nada tomarle de la mano, pero Viney estaba demasiado lejos para pasar desapercibida.</p><p>-Quería presentarles a Viney porque ella -miró sus ojos verdes buscando la tranquilidad que siempre le transmitían- es mi novia.</p><p>Hubo un silencio abismal mientras esperaba la reacción de sus padres. Los nervios le causaban malestar en todo su cuerpo.</p><p>-Es un chiste de mal gusto, ¿no? -dijo Alador no muy alegre-. Lo esperaría de Ed, ¿pero de ti, Emira?</p><p>Sabía que sería así, pero mantenía la fantasía de que pudieran actuar de otra manera.</p><p>-Señor y Señora Blight, su hija dice la verdad. Tengo el placer de ser su pareja- reafirmó la cuidadora de bestias, despejando cualquier duda. </p><p>Ed y Amity estaban en silencio, se miraron entre ellos preocupados.</p><p>-¿Qué esperabas generar con esta ridícula puesta en escena?- dijo despectivamente su madre.</p><p>-Que pudieran aceptar nuestra relación- seguiría firme por su bien y el de Viney.</p><p>-¿Aceptar tal atrocidad? Un Blight en una relación homosexual es inaceptable y no lo permitiremos- alzó su voz Alador, tratando de no perder su compostura.</p><p>-Entiendo que no lo acepten, pero no dejaré a Viney. No pueden controlar mi vida personal.</p><p>Emira se puso de pie, a pesar de la desaprobación de sus padres, y al fin pudo sostener la mano de su persona más importante.</p><p>-Vamos- le dijo, y la bruja asintió. </p><p>-Emira, si continúas con esta vergonzosa relación no tendremos más remedio que desheredarte -amenazó Odalia.</p><p>-Hagan lo que quieran- no le importaba el dinero, y todo estaría bien mientras tuviera a Viney y a sus hermanos a su lado.</p><p>-¡¿Cómo puedes elegir a esta bruja cualquiera antes que a tu familia?!- gritó su padre furioso poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la mesa. </p><p>-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella! -contraatacó aún más rabiosa-. ¡Viney siempre ha estado para mí, me ha apoyado, cuidado y amado! ¡Mucho más de lo que ustedes han hecho por mi! </p><p>Viney abrazó su brazo con ternura intentando calmarla, no soportaba verla así. Lo que dijeran sus padres sobre ella no tendría ningún efecto, pero Emira no lo toleraría.</p><p>-Es una pena que no puedan aceptar a su hija solo porque tiene una relación con otra chica. Cuando es una persona asombrosa,  atenta, inteligente, y tiene miles de otras buenas cualidades- habló afligida por la situación.</p><p>-Nadie pidió tu opinión- escupió venenosa la madre de su novia, pero la mirada asesina de Em la silenció. </p><p>-No se preocupen, no nos volverán a ver- se despidió para siempre Emira.</p><p>Les dieron la espalda y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero a mitad de camino Viney se detuvo.</p><p>-Antes de irnos tengo algo que decir -habló aún de espaldas en un tono calmado- Usted lo sabía, desde el principio. </p><p>Le hablaba a Odalia, quien no respondió.</p><p>-Encuentro milagroso, como  dos seres tan despreciables pudieron tener hijos tan maravillosos. Y aunque ustedes no pueden apreciarlos, algunos tenemos la suerte de tenernos en nuestras vidas.</p><p>Los mayores Blights quedaron en silencio, hasta que escucharon una silla retirarse de la mesa.</p><p>-¿Edric, a dónde vas? -preguntó su padre al verlo alejarse.</p><p>-Me voy con mi familia- dijo para sorpresa de todos.</p><p>-¿Tu también te irás? No pienses en regresar si cruzas esa puerta- amenazó su padre.</p><p>-Bien por mi - respondió sin darle mucha importancia-. Ya no pueden manipularnos. </p><p>Amity estrujó sus ropas, deseaba ir tras sus hermanos pero no era tan valiente como ellos. Se quedaría con sus terribles padres, viviendo con ellos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ni bien estuvieron fuera de la mansión sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y se dejó caer sobre Viney.</p><p>-Todo está bien- trató de hacerla sentir mejor, pero sus lágrimas humedecieron su hombro.</p><p>-Sabía cómo son, pero esperaba que les importara más su hija que su estatus- sollozó aferrándose a ella.</p><p>Le quemaba la tristeza al oírla llorar, rota por el rechazo de sus propios padres. Quería que estuviera bien, pero no sabía cómo curar las heridas del corazón. </p><p>-No saben ver todo lo bueno que hay en ti- dijo mirándola a los ojos, secando sus lágrimas con su pulgar. </p><p>Em sonrió como pudo, agradeciendo con todo su ser por tenerla a su lado.</p><p>-No fue un milagro -dijo sin que Viney entendiera-. Al menos yo no. Fuiste tú. Si yo no te tuviera en mi vida, tarde o temprano hubiera terminado como ellos.</p><p>-Creo que me das demasiado crédito- rieron las dos. </p><p>-¿Ya terminaron de coquetear?- se asomó Ed a la escena.</p><p>En realidad las había alcanzado hace un rato, pero no quería interrumpir el momento entre las dos.</p><p>-Siempre llegando en el mejor momento -dijo sarcástica Em. </p><p>-Es un don. </p><p>Se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada y llamó un taxi para él y otro para ellas. Él iría al departamento, el cual pronto deberían desalojar, y ellas a la casa de Viney. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Una vez llegaron las luces ya estaban apagadas y subieron sin hacer mucho ruido.</p><p>-Tomemos un baño- sugirió la cuidadora mientras ayudaba a su novia con el cierre de su vestido.</p><p>Entraron a la bañera, con el agua caliente para intentar relajarse. Em dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, cerrando sus ojos intentando dejar ir todo el estrés acumulado, mientras que Viney lavaba su cabello. </p><p>Ninguna habló durante todo el baño, pero no fue incómodo, jamás lo sería entre ellas dos. </p><p>Una vez en la cama se abrazaron, quedando frente a frente. El calor que se brindaban entre sí era reconfortante. </p><p>-Amor -susurró, así le llamaba cuando estaban a solas.</p><p>-¿Sí?- preguntó mirándola a sus ojos dorados, que se veían vidriosos.</p><p>-¿Estarás conmigo para siempre?- era una pregunta muy importante y tal vez no era el mejor momento para hacerla, pero necesitaba oír su respuesta, la que no tardó en llegar.</p><p>-Para toda la vida- contestó muy segura, haciéndola muy feliz.</p><p>Pudo cerrar sus ojos, al fin en paz, para conseguir dormir sin preocupaciones. </p><p> </p><p>A la mañana siguiente despertó por la luz que entraba por la ventana, entredormida la buscó a su lado, pero no la encontró. Miró el reloj en la mesa de noche, ya eran las 10 a.m.</p><p>-Despertaste- dijo Viney entrando a la habitación con el desayuno. </p><p>Agradeció por la comida en la cama, su novia solía mimarla cada vez que podía. </p><p>-No debiste dejarme dormir hasta tan tarde.</p><p>-Te veías tan cansada que no pude despertarte. </p><p>Luego de comer, se vistió y decidió que debería ir a ver a Ed. Ambos habían sido desheredados y sabían que tendrían que abandonar el departamento cuanto antes. Sus padres no tendrían compasión.</p><p>Viney ofreció acompañarla, pero Em sabía que tenía trabajo y se negó a llevarla. </p><p>-Estaremos bien. Tú ve a trabajar, que yo volveré por la tarde.</p><p>Le besó en la mejilla y se marchó. </p><p> </p><p>Mientras viajaba su mente no podía evitar revivir la noche anterior. Sus padres realmente las habían despreciado. Qué hipócritas. Viney hasta los había hecho reír, pero por el simple hecho de ser su novia, se convertía en "una cualquiera". Su sangre hervía al pensar que alguien podía hablar así de ella. <br/>Y ella, su propia sangre, no era más que una vergüenza y una desgracia por amar a alguien de su propio sexo. </p><p>Le dolía mucho, pero no podía seguir ocultando su verdadero ser, no podría ser feliz así. Quería poder tener citas con su novia, caminar por la ciudad de su mano, besarla sin el miedo constante de que alguien las viera y el rumor se exparciera hasta llegar a sus padres. </p><p>Al menos se habían enterado por ella y no por terceros, y al fin se había sacado un gran peso de sus hombros. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegó al edificio el gerente se le acercó.</p><p>-Buenos días, Señorita Emira, sus padres se han contactado con nosotros esta mañana.</p><p>No esperaba menos, sus padres tratarían de presionarlos de todas las maneras posibles para que obedecieran sus órdenes y volvieran a ellos.</p><p>-Y nos informaron que deberán desalojar el departamento para el viernes. </p><p>-Esta bien, lo haremos cuanto antes.</p><p>-Lo sentimos mucho- sonaba sincero, parecía que no todos compartían las ideas de sus padres.</p><p>-No hay problema. Es su trabajo. Gracias por cuidar de nosotros todo este tiempo - dijo dirigiéndose al ascensor. </p><p>El gerente le hizo una referencia. Eran problemáticos, pero había sido de cierta forma divertido. </p><p>Vivían en el último piso, en la suite más lujosa. Y al golpear la puerta fue Jerbo quien atendió. Ed lo había llamado la noche anterior y él había acudido sin cuestionarselo. </p><p>-¿Cómo está?- preguntó obviamente haciendo referencia a su hermano.</p><p>-Tuvo un par de ataques de pánico, pero logró dormir un poco. Me preocupa mucho.</p><p>-Hallaremos una solución, siempre lo hacemos. Por ahora deberíamos empacar y buscar algún lugar rápido. Dejemos que descanse.</p><p>Así estuvieron hasta la tarde empacando todas sus pertenencias, habían avanzado bastante y quedaba poco, pero estaban exhaustos. </p><p>-Bueno, tenemos hasta el viernes- dijo sentada sobre unas cajas, algo sudada. </p><p>-Llegamos bien, el problema es encontrar un lugar.</p><p>-Ed y yo tenemos algunos ahorros, podemos arreglarnos con eso por un tiempo.</p><p>Tendría que buscar un empleo, ya no trabajaría para sus padres.</p><p>-Bueno, tengo que irme. Dile a Ed que me escriba cuando despierte. Lo dejo en tus manos.</p><p>Estaría bien, Jerbo era de la familia y sabía cuidar bien de Ed, incluso mejor que ella, que no le tenía mucha paciencia. </p><p>-Saluda a Vines de mi parte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Qué cansada estaba, apenas estaba oscureciendo pero ya quería acostarse rodeada por los brazos de su novia. El solo estar con ella automáticamente le hacía sentir mejor. Quería verla llegar, abrazarla, hablar, besarla. Pero al entrar la recibieron las gemelas, que le dejaron saber que Viney aún no llegaba de la clínica, por lo que Butch tampoco. </p><p>Fue a la cocina y ofreció ayudar a Evelyn con la cena, pero esta vio el cansancio de la bruja y se negó, lo mejor era que fuera a tomar un baño. </p><p>Evelyn estaba preocupada por ella, Viney ya había hablado con sus ellos y sabían lo mal que les había ido en la cena, pero no querían tocar el tema directamente tan rápido. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando Em salió del baño se arrojó sobre la cama, y se quedó dormida al instante. Entre sueños quiso darse la vuelta, pero su brazo parecía estar atascado. Al abrir sus ojos vio a su novia recostada a su lado, y al mirar la hora vio que ya eran las tres de la mañana.</p><p>Con sus movimientos la bruja se despertó. </p><p>-No me llamaste para cenar. </p><p>-Jerbo me dijo lo mucho que habían trabajado y quería dejarte descansar- le dijo acariciando su rostro, corriendo un pequeño mechón de pelo esmeralda que estaba fuera de lugar.</p><p>-Pero quería estar contigo- fingió tristeza mientras que se dejaba caer sobre ella.</p><p>-Ahora lo estamos -rió por las cosquillas que los besos en su cuello causaron.</p><p>Sus energías habían vuelto, su humor estaba mejor, y tenía a su novia a su lado. Los pequeños besos solo fueron el comienzo, y como una pequeña chispa en un bosque seco, pronto se tornó en un fuego ardiente. </p><p>Luego de un esperado momento, íntimo, furioso y acalorado, trataron de recobrar el aliento.</p><p>Viney acariciaba con cariño, suavemente su cabellera de color esmeralda, mientras Emira se apoyaba sobre su pecho y sentía el vaivén de su respiración. </p><p>-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte- habló la castaña.</p><p>-¿Mhm?- murmuró casi dormida.</p><p>-Estuve hablando con mis padres y dijeron que podíamos mudarnos al rancho que está a la salida de Bonesborough, tú, yo y Ed. Digo, si estás de acuerdo, si no quieres está bien, lo entiendo. También sé que es un gran paso, y que tal vez no sea tan lujoso a lo que estás acostumbrada, pero- Em le cortó con un beso, o de lo contrario Viney seguiría hablando sin parar.</p><p>-Amor, nada me haría más feliz.</p><p>Era una gran oportunidad, sus padres le habían dado tanto. Un lugar en el cual sentirse segura, donde podía sentirse parte de una familia, ahora le daban un lugar a ella y a su hermano donde vivir. Y lo más importante, le habían dado a su hija, lo cual no tenía precio.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente les agradeció profundamente, pero ellos estaban felices de poder ayudar. </p><p>Evelyn en cuanto supo que estaban de acuerdo arregló todos los preparativos para la mudanza y la remodelación del lugar. Incluso cuando el rancho estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero insistió en que deberían hacer cambios.</p><p> </p><p>Acaban de llegar las dos, con ayuda de Puddles, a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Desde la cena habían pasado solo tres días, pero ya había gente trabajando en el lugar, y en tres semanas estaría completamente listo. Desde las habitaciones, hasta el comedor, hasta el jardín y mientras tanto ella se quedaría con Viney y Ed con Jerbo. </p><p>Bonesborough estaba solo a 10 minutos, pero era tranquilo y acogedor. Incluso enorme para solo tres personas y un grifo, lo que causó que la idea fugaz de un par de niños cruzara por su mente, pero aún eran demasiado jóvenes para eso y tenían mucho tiempo por delante. Además, tendrían suficiente con Ed.</p><p>-Tendré que trabajar duro para poder pagarles- dijo Emira observando su nuevo hogar desde afuera.</p><p>-Sabes que no es necesario- le contestó su novia dándole un golpe en el hombro. </p><p>-Si, lo sé- tomó a la bruja en brazos y la alzó-, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitiría. </p><p>Viney suspiró ante lo terca que podía llegar a ser, pero le encantaba tal y como era.</p><p>-Te amo- declaró plantándole un suave beso.</p><p>-Yo también te amo.</p><p>Nadie podría separarlas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me pareció muy meloso, pero no creo que esté mal hacerlo así de vez en cuando jajaja</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>